Fighting for a Better Tomorrow
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: A sequel to Starting Over. With the 2nd Mass and Humanity finally getting the upper hand in the war with the Espheni, Hal and Maggie must now depend on each even more than they ever have if they wish to see an end to the war.
1. Life Finds a Way

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking. To anyone who has read my story, I just wanted to say thank you.

Chapter one

Life Finds a Way

Edging past a tall pine tree, Hal knelt down in order to take a closer look at the cold November ground. Looking at the leafs and broken twigs on the forest floor, he saw a feint boot print laying in the soft mud. Taking his eyes off the foot print, he looking around only to see nothing but miles of trees in every direction. Standing up, Hal continued along the path that was taking him up a steep hill. Reaching the top of the hill, he could see a small river that was only partly frozen flowing down from the mountains towards the west about 50 feet away from him.

Scanning the horizon, Hal could see the sun slowly creeping over the eastern mountains illuminating the entire area for him. Grabbing his SR-25 off his shoulder, he looked through his sniper rifles high powered 12x ballistic scope in order to get a better view. Slowly scanning the forest that lay before him, he suddenly spotted some movement just over the ridge towards the north. Lowering his rifle, Hal removed his army green hat. Turning around, he waved it three times in front of his face before placing it back on top of his head.

Turning back around, Hal brought his attention back on the ridge where he saw the slight movement coming from. Barely a minute later he felt the prescient of someone standing beside him.

"What did you see?" Asked his wife Margret.

"Some movement over the ridge towards the north."

Taking her M4 off her shoulder, Maggie looked through her own 4x marksmen scope. Lowering her weapon, she turned to look at him with a grin on her face. "Were close."

"Real close."

Nodding her head, she quickly shouldered her weapon again. "You got any water?"

Reaching inside his faded gray cameo jacket, Hal grabbed his canteen that he was keeping inside his jacket's inside pocket in order to stop it from freezing. Also having on dark gray khaki pants, combat boots, faded green button up long sleeve shirt and tan under shirt, he unscrewing the cap before handing it over to her. Watching her drink deeply from the canteen, Hal took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked.

Wearing her usual blue leather jacket, boots, blue jeans and long sleeve black shirt, with the only thing that was different on her was her army green bandana that she wore on top of her hand. Her bandana like his hat had the 2nd Mass patch and insignia sewed into them, which they both wore with pride.

"What?"She asked noticing that he was staring at her.

"Nothing sweetheart,"he said smiling back at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, Maggie shoved his canteen back into his chest. "Come on Mason, we've got a job too do."

"Yes ma'am."

Putting away his canteen, Hal quickly fallowed his wife down the hill. Reaching the partly frozen river, Hal watched as Maggie took a few steps back before sprinting forward and jumping. Clearing the river by a few feet, she unfortunately landed to close to the bank and got her boots stuck in the mud.

Laughing, Hal could see wife slowly turned to look at him with a glare on her face. "Are you going to just laugh at me or are you going to help me?"

"Sorry, just enjoying the view my dear."

Sighing, Maggie finally cracked a small smile back at him. "Please?"

Nodding his head back at her, Hal took a few steps back and raced forward. Clearing the river with ease, he landed on top of the bank. Turning around, he was about to lean down and help his partner up when suddenly he slipped and fell flat on his ass.

Looking up, Hal could see Maggie laughing back at him. "Not so funny now is it?"

"I guess this what I deserve for laughing at you?"

"Damn right. Now will you help me?"

Picking himself up, Hal hopped back over the bank and helped Margret out of the mud. Pulling her up onto the bank, he made sure to catch her and pull her close to him too.

"You've got some mud on your face,"he said reaching out and gently removing it from her cheek.

Feeling her shudder from his touch, Hal leaned down and kissed her. Responding back to his kiss, Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments of intense kissing, she finally pulled away from him.

"Hal,"she said calling out his name very softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you, but now is not the time."

"I know,"he said staring into her brown eyes,"but I just can't help myself sometimes. Your just so beautiful."

Placing her hand on his firm chest, Maggie took a deep breath before stepping back. "Okay you've made your point. But we need to keep our focus on the mission. Afterwords...will have plenty of time to continue our fun later."

"Alright,"he added by slightly pout before grinning back at her," Oh and Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Grinning back at him, all Maggie made sure to put her hand on his chest and turned him back towards the north. Making there way around the backside of the ridge, they came across more sets of foot prints. Grabbing their rifles, Hal pointed towards the right while Maggie went on the left. Edging through the thick grove of trees, he spotted his targets scanning the horizon towards the south.

Lowering his SR-25, he picked up a small rock and threw it against a tree that was in front of him. Immediately the soldier that was patrolling the area aimed his M-16A3 at the tree. Slowly moving towards the area where he heard the noise, Hal put his sniper rifle away and pulled out one of his Smith and Wesson 9mm pistols.

Walking in step with the soldier, Hal could see the nervous private bend down to look at the rock that he threw. Shaking his head, the private stood back up, giving the advance scout the time to make his move. Wrapping his arm around his back, he put his 9mm pistol to the side of his head.

"Game over private."

Sighing heavily, the first Continental soldier dropped his M-16 to the ground. "Damn it."

Taking his arm away from his neck, Hal pressed his pistol into his back. "You know the drill."

Leading them towards the rest of his group, Hal watched his three fellow scouts in training spot them moving forward.

"God damn it already!" Shouted the sergeant who was leading the scouting exercise.

"Afraid so sergeant Miller."

"But wait sir...it's not over yet. There's only one of him,"added a female corporal who kept her 870 Remington shotgun aimed at him.

"Your wrong about that corporal,"stated Maggie who appeared behind all three of them with her M4 carbine aimed at their backs.

Lowering their weapons, they quickly dropped them to the ground. It was then each of them handed over one of their dog tags they wore around their necks.

"Thanks boys...better luck next time,"said Hal before the two advance scouts started down the ridge once more.

* * *

Reaching their dirt bikes, Maggie looked down at the watch Hal's father gave them as a wedding gift. Seeing it was barely past 6 in the morning she was happy they exactly had a chance to spend some time together today. Even if both of them would be tired seeing how they had been up for over 24 hours already.

"There getting better,"added her husband, as he swung his leg over his red Yamaha bike,"it took us 4 hours to track them this time."

Swinging her own leg over her yellow Kawaski, she met his hazel gaze. "I guess all the training Dai is teaching them is finally starting to sink in."

"Indeed. Although they still have a lot of work too do if they want to catch up to our level."

Chuckling, Maggie could help but appreciate the burning competition Hal always had when it came to a challenge. Well she suspected it had something to do with his lacrosse days back in high school, deep down she knew it was about his desire to never give in and never say die attitude.

"Come on Maggie, lets head home."

"I am right behind you."

Zooming through the forest, the two advance scouts went straight for a while before turning right onto the path that would led them back to Charleston. Making sure to maintain a safe distance away from her partner's bike spray, Maggie couldn't help but think about how much had changed in the past seven months.

Destroying that massive weapon along with killing the Overlord who was in charge did exactly what Red-Eye said would do, throw the Espheni's plans for the area in complete chaos. The evidence of this victory was in the way the aliens had attempted to attack Charleston. Instead of a well organized plan of attack, they were simply sending wave upon wave of enemies at their well fortified position. While they took some losses which each attempt, the Espheni were no closer in taking the city before they started.

With this level of safety finally given to them they were able to make the city habitable again. Having help from the rebel skitters and the deharness kids they were able to repair large sections of the city that would normally take years in only a few months. Which was now even more important as the population had grown from 2,000 to almost 5,000 in that time.

Seeing Hal slow his speed, she knew they were fast approaching the right side of the 1 mile wide perimeter they had set up around heart of the city. Going farther down the path, Maggie saw the path was finally widening out. Applying more torque on her bike, she sped forward and quickly joined her partner.

Coming out of the trees, they could see an amused looking scout master Dai standing along side the fence staring back at them. Being flanked by military personal from the 1st Continental army, he crossed his arms as they drove up to of him.

"Do you guys have to make it look so easy? You could at least given them a chance to feel good about their improvement before crushing their spirits."

Exchanging a look with her husband, Maggie turned and smiled back at the Asian scout master. "Well it did take us a little over four hours to catch your team this time Dai. So that has to count for something?"

Sighing, Dai pretended to be frustrated before a wide grin came across his face. "I can't argue with that Mrs. Mason."

"Dai,"she said glaring daggers at him for he knew she hated to called Mrs.

Raising his hands in defense, he pretended to be afraid of her. "Oh please don't hurt me Maggie!"

"Oh just you wait. How soon you forget that I am best friends with your girlfriend."

Priya Dilawri was now the chief mechanic of Charleston. Leading a team of twenty, she now in charge charge of keeping all the vehicles in working order for the entire population. While this kept her pretty busy most of the time, she was still a part of the 2nd Mass and would join them if the occasion called for it.

"I am looking forward to our dinner date tonight,"added Dai with a smile.

Smiling back at him, Maggie turned to meet met her husband gaze before they both drove up and dropping off the dog tags in his hand. "Like wise brother. Eight sound good to you?"

"Yeah. I believe Priya is making something special. Although I don't know what that could be, considering our choices here in Charleston are slim pickings?"

"Well whatever it is I am sure it will be good."

"Come on Mags...lets head home,"he said before they both sped off.

Going past the barricades and the small platoon of soldiers that was on patrol, they finally past by the mile wide no man's land and entered the heart of the city. Even though it was still earlier in the morning, the military city was alive with people going about their day.

Spotting Anthony (who was now in charge of the military police) coming out of the old police station building, they gave him a brief wave. Waving back at them, they kept going down the front street. Stopping at the end of the road, Maggie turned to the right to see a group of deharnessed kids helping a construction teams repairing a row of houses.

Arriving in the heart of the city, Hal and Maggie made their way over towards the former Charleston Gallery mall that was now being used as headquarters for the military and government. Parking next to series of military hummers, they were greeted with Tector hoping out of a hummer along with a trio of snipers.

"Keep the hummer running Christine,"he said closing the door behind,"this won't take long."

"Yes lieutenant Murphy."

"Hey Tector, what's going on?" Asked Hal as they both hopped off their bikes and quickly jogged to catch up with him.

"President Mason and general Porter have called for an early meeting to discuss something important that colonel Weaver was looking into. Other than that I am not sure."

Meeting Hal's gaze, she nodded her head before they entered the building. Word quickly spread about Tom's heroics inside that facility and it wasn't before long the populace voted him president of their new state. Being the gracious man Maggie always knew him to be, he initially refused the offer. But after some time spent talking with his family, he finally agreed to become the president.

Heading past the living quarters for the important military and government personal, they went left towards the strategy room they had set up inside the old mall security office. With two soldiers standing guard at all times, they fallowed Tector inside the room.

Looking around the room, Maggie could see everyone who need to be their was there expect for Dai and Hal's dad.

"Ha. I didn't think I would see you two would be back in time,"added Ben, who offered them an smile before walking over and hugging the both of them.

"Yeah well seeing how we are the two best scouts inside Charleston I figured it was best we showed up in style."

Shaking her head, Margret playfully smacked his arm. "Don't worry Ben...I will make sure to deflate that big head of his."

"Oh really now? May I ask on how you plan on doing that?" He asked turning to look at her with an amused look on his face.

"Trust me my love, you'll find out,"she added with a sly grin.

Chuckling, Ben patted his older brother on the shoulder. "Good luck with that bro. As for me, I imagine my evening will be quite one. Although Jeanie said something about watching the Terminator on VHS tonight inside the old theater near food storage."

"Awe, my little brother finally has a date,"Hal replied with a teasing grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Ben chose to ignore his comment. "She's my friend Hal. Although colonel Weaver makes it a point to keep his eyes on me at all times whenever we hang out."

Right when Maggie was about to say something back to Ben, Dai entered the room, quickly fallowed by President Tom Mason.

"Attention! President Mason on deck!" Shouted one of the military personal who was assigned to guard the strategy room.

Immediately everyone raised their hands to salute him. "Please friends...I've told you before you don't have to do that."

Dropping her hand from her forehead, Maggie watched as Tom made his way in front of the table trying to hide how uncomfortable he was with everyone saluting him.

"Dan, your up."

Nodding his head, Colonel Weaver put his hands on the table that was in middle of the room and leaned in closer to the map that was in front of him. Taking a closer look herself, the advance scout could see it was a detailed map of Charleston and the surrounding area.

"As I am sure that your all aware of the fact that the Espheni have attacked Charleston five times in the past six months. While we were able to defeat them each time, something about the way they are attacking isn't adding up to me?"

"What do you mean colonel?" Asked general Porter, who like Margret was more than a little confused at his statement.

"Perhaps I am not making a lot of sense. So I will ask you this? Does anyone remember the number of beamers that were present during the last attack?"

"Um, not really. With all due respect sir, I think we all were too distracting fighting the enemy to actually take accurate account...sir,"added Dai, who was trying not to sound too disrespectful to him.

"The answer is none,"stated Ben, as he folded his arms across his chest.

Nodding his head agreement, colonel Weaver pointed to the map. "Ben is correct. The answer is none. Now we know from our previous scouting missions before each battle a much larger fighter force was always spotted before they got here. But when they arrived we are greeted with a much smaller fighting force then was previously sighted.

"So what your saying is that the enemy is being thinned before they get here,"added Tom with a troubling look on his face.

"That's what all the facts and my gut is telling me...Mr. President."

Standing up, Tom paced around the room a bit before turning to Ben. "Ben, do the rebel skitters have something to do with this?"

"I don't think so. I have been to all of their camps and there close by. So if they were responsible, we would have heard it. Not to mention their numbers are still too low to make an effective push like that."

Running a hand through his beard, President Mason turned to Porter. "General, I think its best we have the patrols overlap each other. This way nothing can get past our perimeter."

"Agreed. I will also have them change every four hours instead of the usually six."

"Good. Dai, have our scouting parties increase their travel time by 5 miles. Once an area has been cleared, have them push on another five miles."

"Yes sir."

"Hal, Maggie. Are you up for a bit of advance scouting?"

Looking at her husband, Maggie turned back to Tom with a smile on her face. "Always."

"Good. Dan do you have any possible leads on where these diversions could be coming from?"

"A few,"he said pointing towards the north and west of Charleston,"although if you give me a couple days I believe I can narrow it down even more."

"Sounds good. Ben, see if the our rebel friends have heard about anything about this situation."

"I am already on it,"he said quickly before leaving the room.

Looking around the room, Tom sighed heavily. "Lastly, I don't need to mention how important it is to keep what we discussed here. The last thing we need is for the people to panic with the thought of another potential threat to Charleston other than the Espheni."

"Yes sir,"they all said together.

"Okay, dismissed."

Looking up at Hal's face Maggie could see that he wanted to talk to his father. But judging by the way colonel Weaver, scout master Dai, and general Porter were talking to him she knew he might have to wait away. While normally this wouldn't be a problem, right now she had something more important on her mind.

"Hal,"she said calling out his name softly, causing him to turn and look at her.

"I know,"he said looking into her brown eyes.

Taking her hand in his, she started to led them towards the door when he suddenly stopped walking. Turning around, Maggie could see him give his father a brief wave before he turned back to her.

"Come on Mags...we don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

* * *

Leaving the strategy room behind, Hal was practically being dragged by his wife towards Tom's room. Spotting the military guard that was assign outside the president's apartment, Maggie opened the door and pulled him inside.

Once inside, Hal could see Anne, Matt, and Lourdes standing over a small crib that lay near the bed.

"Awe...I can't get over how cute she looks,"replied an excited Lourdes before turning around to see Hal and Maggie standing behind her.

"Shh! She's still a sleep Lourdes,"said Anne, as she bent down and picked up the sleeping baby girl and gently passed her to Maggie.

The moment their daughter Rebecca Bethany Mason was finally back in her arms, Maggie finally seem at ease. Leaning over his wives shoulder and looking down at their baby, Hal understood her anxiousness every time they left her. The first week after she was born Margret wouldn't let anyone besides him even hold her. While he understood it was hard for to let go now that Rebecca wasn't inside her anymore, Hal knew it was something else that was causing her to be overly protective of their daughter.

When she gave birth to her first child, they took him away from her so quickly she didn't even get to hold him in her arms. Despite the fact she knew that everyone around her was willing to fight and die for her, those traumatic memories couldn't stop the fear that someone was going to take her second child away from her again.

It was only after Hal said something to her about it, did she finally relent and allow for others to hold her, (with Maggie watching their every move.)

"Maggie?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Can I hold her for a minute?"

Looking up at him, Hal wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. "Of course you can Matt. After all, you're her uncle."

Carefully passing Rebecca to him he saw her almost pull back but stopped herself at the last minute. Rocking the still sleeping baby gently in his arms, Matt looked down at the baby before looking up at Hal and Maggie.

"Who would have guess you could produce such a beautiful baby,"he said looking at him with a teasing grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Hal walked over and held out his arms. "You know I said the same thing when you were born. Although you seem to have gotten a little more uglier with each passing year."

"Shut up Hal,"he said with a smile on his face before passing his daughter to him.

Pulling her close to his body, he notice his two month old child was starting to stir. "She's starting to wake up."

Immediately everyone gathered around him to see her move her tiny arms and legs a bit. After a few seconds Rebecca finally opened her hazel colored eyes, staring back at him.

"Awe,"cried out Lourdes who clearly wanted another chance to hold his daughter one more time.

But Hal knew Maggie wanted her back in her arms again. Turning around, he passed his daughter back over to her again. Watching his wife stare down intently at her, he couldn't help but smile at the image that was in front of him. Leaning down, she gently placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Rebecca, mommies here."

"Was she any trouble for you Anne?"

Shaking her head, Doctor glass grabbed her stethoscope off the bed. "Nah. She woke 3 times in the night but it wasn't nothing me and your father couldn't handle."

"Thanks again for watching her,"added Maggie who had finally taken her eyes off their daughter.

"It was no trouble at all Maggie. You guys family. And family looks out for each other."

Nodding her head, Hal could see that Maggie wanted to head back to their apartment. "I think were going to head back home and try to get some sleep."

"Well me and Lourdes have to start our shift inside the hospital,"she said before looking down at Matt," and you need to hurry up or you will be late for school."

Looking down at his watch, Matt suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. "Crap! Your right."

Racing past him, Hal watched his little brother open the door and quickly leave the room. Walking past his wife, he held the door open for her.

"Thank you."

"Hey, what are husbands for,"he added with a grin on his face.

Shaking her head, Margret finally smiled back at him. Heading down the the rows of apartments that was made available to key military and government personal, they came to their apartment. Before the war the space was used as an gold and silver exchange shop. Opening the door to their modestly furnished apartment which had a queen size bed, wooden armoire, two nightstands, crib,work bench, dinning room table with two chairs and a mini fridge.

Taking off his sniper rifle, Hal carefully removed Maggie's M4 off her body while not disturbing their daughter. Setting them on the work bench, he unclipped his gun belt and set it beside their rifles. Walking over to her, Maggie set Rebecca gently down on the bed and handed him her shoulder holster straps.

Placing their jackets and shoes inside the armoire, Hal made his way over to the bed where Maggie was looking down at Rebecca.

"Everything okay?"

"I think so. Although she seems to be getting upset."

Looking down, Hal could see the beginnings of a cry fit appearing on her face. Not even a second later Rebecca started crying, causing Maggie to bend down and pick her up again.

"It's okay sweetheart,"she said gently rocking the crying baby in her arms.

Despite her best efforts to calm the crying baby girl, she kept on crying. "Hal...I think something might be wrong."

Having been around Ben and then Matt when they were both young, he had gotten use to understanding the cries of a child. Taking a closer look at his daughter, he could tell she was hungry.

"Relax Mags. I think she's just hungry."

Going inside the mini fridge, he pulled out the baby formula that Anne had made for them and handed the bottle to her. Giving Rebecca the bottle, she immediately stopped crying. Sighing heavily, Maggie took a sit on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"He asked sitting next to her.

"It's just that...it's been two months since Rebecca was born and I still can't even tell when my own baby is hungry,"she cried out as a fresh tear started to come down her cheek.

Turning her head to look at him, he reached up and wiped the tear away. "Hey, you know that's not true ."

"Then why couldn't,"but he silenced her by kissing her.

Pulling back, Hal rested his forehead against her. "Maggie you need to cut yourself some slack. Your so stressed out that you think just because you couldn't understand this one time what your daughter wanted that makes you a bad mother."

"But,"was all she said before Hal interrupted her again,"no butts about it. Raising a child is difficult enough, and in this world it's going to be even harder. All that means is we need to depend on each other even more, and together will be find way...I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Margret nodded her head. Looking down at their daughter once more, he could see was about half way through the bottle already.

"Hal...do you think this war will ever end?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I wish I had your optimism,"she added with a chuckle.

"It easy,"he said with smile on his face,"I think about you, our daughter, our family and friends...and that's all the motivation I need."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Hal could see the exhaustion that was written all over her face. While he was just as tired as she was, he knew he had to be strong for her.

"Hey...get some sleep. I'll watch Rebecca."

Taking her head off his shoulder, Maggie stared up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Looking down at their daughter one more time, she slowly handed her over to him. "Now if anything happens you wake me up. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am,"he said with an amused look on his face.

"I mean it Hal."

"Trust me Mags...I know. She's our daughter, I haven't forgotten that fact my love."

Looking at him one more time, Maggie scouted back towards the pillows and climbed under the cover. Taking a seat at the dinning room table, Hal could see that she was down with the bottle. Setting the bottle on the table, he turned to see his wife was already fast asleep.

"Don't you worry my little angel, your mommy and daddy will always keep fighting for a better tomorrow for you."

A/n: This story might take me a while to write, as I usually only think one chapter ahead at a time. So who knows what plot twists and turns I will come up with, if you have any suggestions I am always more than willing to listen and give credit where it's due.


	2. Just Like Old Times

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 2

Just Like Old Times

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Asked Hal, who was busy changing Rebecca's cloth diaper.

Holding up her Bowie knife in the light, Maggie nodded her head before turning around to face him.

"Of course."

Removing the dirty diaper, he placed it inside a plastic bag that was beside him. "Do you ever think about the time before the Aliens came two years ago?"

Grinning, Maggie slowly made her way over to him. Reaching around his waist, she, she grabbed his navy seal knife she gave to him as a birthday gift out of it's' protective sheath. Winking at him, she made her way back to the side table in order to sharpen his blade. Knowing he was wanting for an answer, she set down the knife.

"Not really."

"Well I do."

"I know,"she said without looking at him.

Staring at the worn blade, Maggie could feel her emotions started to get the better of her. Shaking her head, she pushed aside this feelings and went to work sharpening his knife. After a few minutes of running the knife against the sharpening stone, she brought it up into the light. Examining the knife with a keen eye, she was finally satisfied with her work and put the blade down. Feeling Hal's eyes boring into the back of her head, Margret turned around.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by I know?"

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, Maggie should have guessed he wouldn't dropped it. Staring at the ground in order to collect her thoughts, she raised her head to see her husband staring at her with his arms crossed.

Smiling back at him, she made her way over to him. Stopping in front of him, she playfully hit on the chest. "Because you big idiot, you actually had a life worth remembering before the invasion."

Studying her for a moment, Hal smiled down at her. "Perhaps. But your going to stand here and tell me you don't ever think about your parents?"

"I said not really...I never said I didn't think about them at all."

Staring down at her, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you."

"You didn't Hal. But do you know what I do miss more than anything?"

"What's that?"

"I never got a chance to tell them how sorry I was for fucking up my life. At the time I left I was just glad to get away from all of it. But that all changed after I got arrested. Those nights when I sat inside my jail cell staring up at the bunk bed that was above me, I realized how much I had hurt them. But despite everything I did, they still came to see me. But I was too ashamed to even go out and see them. I didn't want them to know about my pregnancy. After a while they finally stop coming. It was then I realized I made another mistake and pushed them away even farther. Right when I was about to send them a letter telling them how sorry I was for everything I did...the invasion happened,"she said trailing off as she could feel her eyes started to water up.

Turning away from Hal's strong hazel gaze, she looked down at their daughter. Watching her fidgeting on the table, she moved in front of him and picked her up. Gently rocking her in her arms, Maggie could feel the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks despite how much she had tried to hold them back.

"Hey,"he added by turning her around again,"it's okay."

"No it's not Hal. I don't deserve this. After all the pain I cause to everyone and myself...I shouldn't be here."

Right when she was about to say something else, Hal reached out and gripped her by shoulders. Leaning in, he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me Margret. I have known you for two years and not once in those two years did I ever see the person your keep describing for me. It's okay to have regrets, we all do. But it's not okay to let them weigh you down like this. You've made some mistakes, hell we have. You know what, chances are we're going to make even more. But you need to stop thinking like this. You have a place here in. Charleston needs you. I need you. More importantly our daughter needs you."

Taking her eyes off him, Maggie looked down at her daughter to see the same hazel colored eyes staring up at her. "I am sorry Hal. By now I should be use to having a family and friends that I can trust. But sometimes I still get that feeling like I don't belong here."

Shaking his head, he lean down and kissed her again."That's not true at all. You've fought hard to get here. We all have. A lot of people here are in the same situation you are in now. Who and what we were before the invasion really doesn't matter anymore. From the moment I met you, all you've wanted to do is help. You might have not been the friendliest person in the world back then, but you still cared. That's more then I can say about a lot of people Mags."

Taking her eyes off Rebecca, Margret couldn't help but smile up at him. "Thank you Hal for saying that. Coming from you it means a lot."

"It's not a problem sweetheart, considering it's all true."

"You know, it's still hard for me to believe your only eighteen."

"18 ½ actually."

Rolling her eyes, Maggie went over to the crib and laid Rebecca down inside it. Grabbing the small cover that was inside the crib, she covered her up.

"Now rest easy my darling. Mommy and Daddy will back as soon as they can."

Bending down, she gave her a small kiss on the forehead before turning around to see Hal grinning at her.

"What?"

"You do know that we have another two hours before Sarah and Matt come by to babysit for us right?"

Looking down at her watch, she saw it was not even 6am yet. "Hmm, I wonder what we could do for two hours?"

Walking over to her, Hal wrapped his strong arms around her. "I could think of a few things my 23 year old wife. But one seems to be sticking in my head more than the others."

Looking up, she could see a mischievous grin had come across his face. "Then why don't you show me what you have in mind?"

Maggie only got a second before Hal crushed his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she eagerly responded by kissing him back. Feeling his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth, she gladly allowed him entry. It was then he pulled her up against his groin, showing her how much her kissing had affected him.

Moaning inside his mouth, she felt him lift her up by her ass. Instinctively she wrapping her legs around his waist and let him guide her to their queen size bed before laying down with him on top of her. Pulling away from her lips ever so slightly, Maggie looked up to see a lustful look on her husband's face.

"Your so beautiful,"he said softly, all the while trying not to wake there sleeping baby.

"Shut up and kiss me,"she whispered back before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Maggie knew their time together was always short. And now even shorter since Rebecca was born. So she wasn't about to waist this opportunity they had by talking. She knew what she wanted and nothing was going to stop her.

Feeling his tongue inside her mouth once again, Maggie felt Hal's hands grab the helm of her black tank top. Knowing what he wanted from her she pulled away from his kiss just long enough so that he could remove the article of clothing. Once her tank top lay disregarded on the floor, she quickly fallowed suit by helping Hal out of his olive green T-shirt.

Staring down at her chest for a brief moment, Hal quickly brought his mouth down to the side of her neck. Feeling him find that sensitive spot she had near her collar, she was about to moan aloud when she quickly stopped herself. Maggie knew if she woke up her Rebecca it would instantly put an end to their love making. Although the way her husband was pleasuring her, she was finding it even more difficult to remain silent.

Without warning he took her right nipple in his mouth, while his right hand was busy kneading her other breast. Feeling him suck on her now extra sensitive nipple, Maggie was forced to bite down on her finger in order to stop herself from moaning. Right when she thought she was going to have a small reprieve from his assault he switched to the left breast. Squirming in pleasure, she decided to try and turn the tables on him.

Using her free hand, she went for the waist of his pants. Pulling at the buckle on his belt, she clumsily managed to remove it. Grabbing at his zipper, she pulled it down before reaching inside his boxers and grabbing a hold of his penis. The second she did this Maggie could feel him stop sucking on her nipple as a silent moan escaped his lips.

Giving his manhood a few jerks she saw it was his turn to try and remain quiet from her ministrations. Increasing her speed, Maggie could feel him starting to thrust forward with his hips. Grinning up at him, she was about to up the tempo when suddenly he pulled away from her. Giving him a curious look, she saw him unzipping her blue jeans. Lifting up her ass slightly, he helped her remove them from her body. Stepping back off the bed, Hal quickly kicked off his pants before removing his socks.

Taking her eyes off him, Margret went to work removing her lavender color panties. Finally freeing herself of her last piece of clothing she looked to see Hal staring down at her.

"What are you waiting for Mason?"

Looking down at himself, he suddenly realized he still had on his boxers. Pulling them down, he quickly tossed them over his head before climbing back on top of her. Catching her lips into another fiery kiss, he positioned himself right at her entrance. Not wanting to wait any longer, Maggie took matters into her own hands and grabbed a hold of his penis. Guiding him into her, they both let out a moan inside each others mouth as he slowly started to fill her up.

Once he was finally all the way inside her, Maggie could feel the head of his shaft touching the mouth of her womb. Despite the fact they had made love many times before she never got tired of the incredible feeling she felt when he first entered her.

"You feel fucking amazing."

"Right back at you."

While she enjoyed the sensation of having him deep inside her, Maggie wanted him to start moving. As if reading her mind Hal slowly pulled back until only the head of his shaft was still inside her before thrusting forward. Repeating this motion, she wrapped her arms around his back and hung on to him for dear life all the while urging him to keep going.

"Hal...faster,"she whispered into her ear.

Feeling him thrust even faster and harder inside her body, Maggie was quickly loosing control. Feeling an orgasm fast approaching, she begged him to not stop. A few seconds later her orgasm hit her like a ton of brinks. Clamping down on him, she dug her nails into his back as the pleasure she felt ripped through her like a tidal wave. Feeling him continue to thrust through out her organism, she finally felt the pleasure dying down. Releasing her grip on his back, Hal had slowed down his thrusts but hadn't stop completely.

Opening her eyes, she could see him staring down at her with a smug look on his face. Normally she would have wiped the smug grin off his face, but the way he had started to thrust inside her body forced those thoughts out of her mind.

"God Hal."

Calling his name out in the throws of passion, Maggie was rewarded by a series of strong but deep thrusts inside her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she allowed him to reach even deeper inside her willing body. Still feeling the affects of her first orgasm, Maggie could feel an even bigger one fast approaching.

Lifting his head off her collar, she crushed her lips against his. This caused Hal to go into over drive as he started thrusting even faster and harder into her. Taking his right hand away from her side, he brought t it up to play with her left breast, sending Maggie over the edge for the second time that morning. But this time Maggie could feel she wouldn't be alone, as he started lose that perfect tempo he had created since the beginning of their loving making. Thrusting into her core a few more eradicate times, he finally pushed his himself as deep as he could inside her. A second later Margret could feel him shooting his warm seed deep inside her womb. While her body clamping down onto him, she could feel herself coaxing more of his semen out of him until he finally collapsed on top of her.

It was at a time like this Maggie was thankfully that Anne had given her some birth control pills to help regulate her period after Rebecca was born. Not to mention she really didn't think having a second kid at the time was such a good idea.

Rolling off to her side, she could feel him pull himself out of her, causing her to sigh slightly in disappointment. Breathless, Maggie laid her head on his muscular chest as he wrapped his arms around her naked body.

"I love you so much,"he said between breaths.

"I love you too Hal."

Closing her eyes, she just laid their on his chest allowing her breathing to finally return to normal. It was then she notice he was running his hand up and down her back. Enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on her cool skin, Maggie was finally open her eyes to see him grinning down at her.

"Again?" She asked playfully, even though she already knew what his response would be.

Raising her head up, Maggie got her answer when he kissed her passionately. It was then she realized she was going to be swore for the rest of the day. But truth be told that would quite alright with her.

* * *

Approaching the main gate that allowed entry into the city of Charleston, Hal pulled the military hummer up to sergeant who was in charge of guarding the front lines.

"On some special mission Hal Mason,"he said from the driving side window.

"Something like that sergeant Anderson."

"Who else you got in there with you?"

Leaning back, he let the sergeant see Maggie giving him a brief wave from the passenger side. It was then Dai rolled the down the driver side back window and stuck his head out.

"What seems to be the problem here sergeant?"

"Nothing at all scout master,"he added very quickly before signaling to the two soldiers at the front gate to open it up for them.

"Best of the luck to you 2nd Mass!" He yelled at them as Hal sped off.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Hal could see Priya had playfully kicked Dai in the leg. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Really? So if I were to check the next weeks scout roster I wouldn't happen to find sergeant Anderson's name on it...would I?"

Taking his eye's off road, he briefly saw Dai smiling back at his girlfriend. "Hmm. That's what I thought."

Looking to his right, he could see Maggie staring out the window with an amused look on her face. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back on road in front of him when he spotted a familiar sign fast approaching. Painted in bright red letters was the words BADLANDS, which told them they were passing through an area that was out of the Charleston military patrol range.

Coming to a complete stop, Hal turned to Maggie who was busy unfolding a map in her lap. "So where to first?"

It took Colonel Weaver a few days but finally he came up three locations he thought that would yield the best results. Tector and his sniper team would head north and scout out the neighboring county of Berkeley. Colonel Weaver would be leading a large scouting party to the Isle of Palms which was just off the coast of Charleston. Being the best scouts in the military, they were given the most dangerous and most risky of all the operations. They were heading back to that radio station high on the Appalachians mountains. The very same one were Hal nearly died.

"We need to take a different approach to the radio station this time. Colonel Weaver was very adamant about not taking the same route more than once where ever we encounter the enemy."

"But isn't there only one road that leads up there?" Asked Priya, who had moved close to the back of her seat and was looking down at the map as well.

Watching Maggie study the map, he could see she was coming to that same conclusion as well. "Unfortunately your right Priya. There is only the one road that leads up to the top of the mountain. But if we go left on highway 93, we can go through Berkeley and Dorchester counties before swinging up and meeting the road from back this time."

"How much longer will that add to our driving time?"

Taking off his 2nd Mass army hat, Dai ran a hand through his short black hair. "Maybe another two hours I would imagine. Although it's hard to tell since we don't know what we could run into along the way."

Nodding his head back at him, Hal turned around to look at his wife once more. "It's our best chance."

"True. Alright, we need to head straight for another two miles before merging onto the off ramp."

"Yes ma'am,"he said shifting the hummer back into first gear.

Driving down the ruined road, Hal was forced to slow down in order to dodge all the broke down cars that were strewn all over the road. Going around the small bend in the road, Hal suddenly put on his brakes causing everyone to lunge forward. Thankfully they all were wearing their seat belts or else they could have been seriously hurt.

"What the hell Mason!" Yelled Dai, as he was rubbing the spot on his forehead where he had hit the ammo rack.

Instead of responding, he kept his eyes on the dead woman and child that lay in the middle of the street. All around them was a pile of supplies that laid untouched. Grabbing his SR-25 off the dashboard, Hal looked through his scope. He could see the older woman's body was riddle with bullets, while the little girl was missing a large section of her head.

"Dai."

"I am already on it,"he said quickly climbing up to the twin M240 bravos that lay attached to the top of the hummer. Looking to his right, Hal could see both Maggie and Priya ready their own weapons. Pulling the hummer off to the side of the road, Hal turned to look at Maggie who nodded her head back at him.

"Priya. Stay here with the hummer. Be ready for a fast E-vac."

"You got it."

Hopping out of the hummer, Hal made sure to grab some C-4 off the side door panel and closing it. Pointing to the opposite of the road, Margret race around the hummer and knelt behind a flipped over SUV. Scanning the area for any signs of movement, Hal lowered his semi-automatic sniper rifle and jogged forward.

Coming up to old blue mail box, he quickly pressed his back against it. Leaning around, he could see the soft footprints of Skitters were still fresh in the muddle water that had collected near the old storm drain. Looking up, he could see his wives brown eyes meeting his, asking him if he was ready to move up. Nodding his head, Hal peered around the mail box and started running down the left side of the road. Reaching the dead bodies, he once again started scanning the area while Maggie was busy examining the two dead humans.

"These aren't Mech bullets,"she said picking up the casing off the ground before tossing it aside.

"So if the aliens didn't do this, then why would the raiders leave all this food laying here."

Standing up, Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Right when they were both going to head back to the hummer the walkie-talkie that Maggie had inside her jacket came to life.

"Hal, Maggie. Get down!" Whispered the urgent voice of Priya from inside the hummer's CB radio.

Dropping to the ground, Hal laid fate on his stomach. Turning to his right, he could see his wife doing the same. Going inside her jacket pocket, she pulled out walkie-talkie so that the both of them could hear.

"Dai spotted some movement towards the south."

Giving Margret a quick glance, Hal started to crawl on his stomach until he reached a concrete divider. Giving him a perfect lane to fire from he unfolded the bipod and switched the safety off his rifle. Looking through his ballistic scope, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Taking his eyes away from his rifle, he turned around to see Maggie aiming her M4 carbine towards the rear. Going back to his scope, the advance scout waited patiently for any signs of movement. But after a few tense minutes had past by he finally took his eyes away from his scope.

"See anything,"he whispered back to Maggie, who shook her head.

"Nope. Priya, anything on your end."

"Negative,"came her voice through radio,"perhaps we scared them off."

"Perhaps,"added Maggie, as she lowered her carbine and put away her wakie-talkie.

While he was positive he had thoroughly scanned the nearby area, Hal couldn't shake the feeling like something was off. Taking one more quick look he thought he spotted something sticking out the end of a nearby log. Adjusting his scope, he zoomed in and saw it was an RPG-7 be wielding by a harness girl who looked no older than 10.

Crawling slightly out of the log, he could see the girl had brown crusted skin all over it's body. Taking a deep breath, Hal knew what he had too do. He couldn't risk just wounding the girl, for the harness would make her keep going despite how badly injured their body was. So his only option was to take her out...permanently. Aiming at her head, he fired one round and hit the harness girl in the side of the head.

"Enemy harness kids!"He yelled right as four more of them popped up behind hummer.

Immediately Dai opened up with twin M240 bravos, dropping all four of them in a flash. Looking to the right, Hal spotted a wounded Skitter standing on top of a nearby roof. Firing several 7.62 shots at the alien, he made the creature jump to another roof before diving inside a window on the third floor.

"Shit!"He cursed to himself when suddenly a beamer flew over head.

"Priya move!" Shouted Maggie into the radio.

Keeping his rifle on the building that the Skitter had jumped into, he heard Priya back up the hummer and start speeding down the road as fast as she could. Hearing Dai open up with his M-240's at the air ship, he saw the wounded Skitter burst through the side of the building. Determined to not miss again Hal shot at the alien's man legs. Hitting it several times in each leg he manged to drop the alien. Aiming at it's head, Hal empty the last of his rounds into his head.

Grabbing a fresh twenty round mag out of his pants pocket, he reloaded his sniper rifle. "Incoming Mech!"

Turning around, he saw the Mech aiming it's laser's at him. Rolling to the right, he barely dodge the barrage of bullets that hit all around them. Off in the distance he could see the beamer flying towards them before it abruptly turned sharply and went to make another pass at Dai and Priya.

"Cover me! I've got an idea Mags!"

Nodding at him, Maggie immediately started to fire randomly at the incoming Mech before she was forced to duck from it's rapid fire. Grabbing the C-4 out of his pocket, Hal stuck it to concrete divider they were behind.

"Move!"He yelled, making the both of them stand up and race towards the nearest building for cover.

Just when they were about to head up the porch steps the building exploding in front of them, knocking both advance scouts back into the street. Sitting up, Hal's ears were still ringing from the blast as he immediately started to look around for wife. Spotting her laying a few feet away from himself, he crawled his way over to her.

"Maggie!" He called out as he gently shook her body.

Stirring, she opened her eyes and gave him a confused look. " We need to move!"

Blinking a few times she finally realized where they were and went to stand up when she suddenly collapsed into his arms. Looking down, he spotting a piece of metal sticking inside her right thigh.

"Come on,"he said putting her left arm over his shoulder and started helping make her way away from the incoming Mech.

Moving as fast as he could Hal was trying to carefully at the same time. Since he didn't want to risk Maggie getting any more hurt then she was already. Reaching the overturned SUV, he gently set her down. Leaning around the car, he spotted the Mech reach the top of the hill they were on and let out a load groan. Stepping forward, the machine used it's large claw hand to easily push aside several cars that was in it's way.

"Heads up guys! That beamer is going down"Yelled Priya through the radio.

Looking up, he could see the air ship was on fire and had started losing speed over head until it nose dived and impacted a nearby building. Bending down, he instinctively used his body to protect his wounded wife from any possible debris that would be raining down upon them. Opening his eyes, he could see Maggie staring back at him. Grabbing the remote out of his pocket, Hal hit the detonator, exploding the C-4.

Hearing what was left of the Mech hit the ground, he finally stood up to see it had been destroyed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hal knelt down beside her yet again.

"Maggie...I've got to pull."

"Just do it,"she said grabbing her glove and biting down on it.

Taking a hold of the piece of metal in both hands, he look at her one last time before pulling sharply. Maggie let out a sharp yelp that was muffled by her own glove, but judging by the fact he could still hear it he knew how bad it must have hurt her. Placing his hands on her wound, he did his best to apply pressure on her thigh in order to stop the bleeding.

"Hal! Maggie! Let's go!" Shouted Dai from a top the turrets.

Grabbing both of their rifles, Hal tossed them at Dai who grabbed both of them and set them inside the hummer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her up from the back of her knees and arms. Carrying her over to the hummer, Hal opened the passenger side back down and set her down on the back sit.

"We're good Priya!" Shouted Hal before turning his attention on his injured wife.

Grabbing the medical kit that was hanging on the side wall of the hummer, he pulled out some gaze and rubbing alcohol. Applying the alcohol to the piece of gaze, he gently pressed it against her wound.

"Motherfucker! "She shouted out in pain.

Taking away the gaze, Hal quickly tossed it aside and grabbed another piece of gaze. Placing it on top of her still bleeding wound, he applied more pressure, causing her to pound her fist into the back of the seat.

"I know it hurts sweetheart...but I've got to try and stop the bleeding."

"I know,"she said between breaths.

Grabbing some medical tape, he quickly began to wrap her wound as tight as he could. He knew this patch work bandaging wasn't the best, but considering they were only a few miles away from Charleston it only need to slow her bleeding down.

Once he was done taping her leg up, Hal was about to put the med kit away when Maggie reached out and took a hold of his hand.

"Is it too tight? Cause I can do it over again if you want too."

"No, it's fine Hal."

Feeling her squeeze his hand even harder, he squeezed her hand back in a reassuring way. "Hey, I am right here my Mags. You're going to be find I promise."

Chuckling, she brought her other hand up to his face. "I know Hal, your here remember. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Damn right I wouldn't."

Grinning down at her, Hal could see a small grin come across her face despite the pain she was feeling. "I love you Hal."

"I love you too Maggie."

Taking his eyes of his wife briefly, he could see they were back inside Charleston as Priya was zooming down the main road heading for the hospital.

"Now my wife. I am going to have to carry you inside the hospital. Whether you like or not."

Shaking her head, Maggie latched her arms around his neck once more. Bending down, he gave her a quick kiss before picking up her body and exiting the hummer.

A/n: This story might take me a while to write, as I usually only think one chapter ahead at a time. So who knows what plot twists and turns I will come up with, if you have any suggestions I am always more than willing to listen and give credit where it's due.


	3. An Uneasy Alliance

A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own anything by Falling Skies, TNT or Steven Spielberg. I will try to keep most of the characters and important events the same but most of these chapters will be original.

Also as a warning I realize the grammar is poor at best, so if you can read it and enjoy it then that's all I am asking.

Chapter 3

An Uneasy Alliance

Gently rocking her daughter in her arms, Maggie couldn't help but smile as Rebecca gave her a sleepily yawn in return. Bending her head down, she kissed her on top of the forehead."Rest easy my little angel. Today you've got mommy all to yourself."

Blinking a few times, Maggie finally saw her daughter close her eyes once more. Continuing with her rocking motions she made sure she was fast asleep before she hobbled over to her crib and set her down. Grabbing her blanket that Sarah had made for her, she quietly covered her back up. With Rebecca finally sleeping peacefully again, Maggie limped her away over to there dining room table where she went back to work cleaning her weapons. Once she was satisfied that her M4 and two M1911A1's were clean, she went to work inspecting her and Hal's Mossberg 500 shotguns.

Taking apart Hal's shotgun first she went to work in making sure each part was properly functioning and cleaned before assembling it back together again. Leaning back in her chair, Maggie set Hal's shotgun down and glanced over at Rebecca's crib. Hearing nothing but the feint sleeping noises coming from her crib, she went to work inspecting and cleaning her own shotgun.

Once she was satisfied with her work, Maggie went to stand up and felt a sharp throbbing pain echoing from her right thigh. Acting quickly, she placed her hand over her mouth and stopped herself from yelping in pain. Greeting her teeth, she waited for the pain to die down before removing her hand. Limping her way over to the nightstand that was beside her bed, she grabbed the generic pain reliever that Doctor Glass had given to her and popped two pills in her mouth.

Washing down the pills with a some water, she sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. Maggie hated feeling like this. Despite the pain she was feeling in her leg, she more frustrated at the fact her leg was healing as fast as she was like. It made her feel useless and helpless like the time she was trapped in that hospital after being shot by a Mech bullet.

Looking down at her watch, she could see it was barely past 10 in the morning. Sighing once again, she laid her head on the pillows and closed her eyes. After laying there for a few minutes she unconsciously reached out with her right hand and patted the side of the bed where Hal would normally be if he was here.

Currently her husband was leading a scouting mission back into the badlands after a numerous reports of activity in the area. He left her a little after 5 in the morning, with a promise that he would be back before nightfall. As much as it killed her for him to be out there with her, she understood she was more of a liability then a help in her current condition. While she had spent a lot of time alone during the last few months of her pregnancy, she never got use to it. She hated sitting around and waiting. That was why she was immersing herself with anything she can in order to pass the time.

Opening her eyes, she sat up and glanced over at the small crib that was near the left side of there bed. It was then advance scout heard a soft knock on her door. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she limped her way over to the door and opened it up.

"I figured you could use some company,"said the smiling face of her best friend Priya.

"Thanks Priya,"she added with her own smile before letting her into her apartment.

Grabbing the Mossberg 500 off the table, she offered her best friend a seat while making her way over to there small gun cabinet that lay right beside their dresser.

"I gotcha a copy of the community paper,"she said laying down the rolled up paper on the table.

"I can only imagine what it has to say,"she added in a sarcastic tone.

It had been a week since they had been ambushed inside the badlands. But more importantly it had been a week since colonel Weaver's team discovered the Volm on Isle of Palms. These new aliens were the reason why the large number of Eshpeni attacks seem to have shrunk by the time they reached Charleston. When the news got back to Charleston, Hal's dad immediately met with the leader of these aliens called Cochise and soon struck an uneasy alliance with them.

But even after a week of digesting this news a lot of people( including Maggie herself) wasn't very happy with this arraignment.

"So...what is your opinion on these Volm?"

Limping back over to the table, she pulled out the chair and sat down."Honestly the whole situation has me on edge. I mean...we have spent the last two years fighting aliens and now her comes another group proclaiming their to help."

"You have your doubts?"

"Why wouldn't I? Seriously, why would they wait all this time before showing themselves. And even then it was only because we discovered them, not the other way around."

Nodding her head in agreement, Priya grabbed the deck of cards that was on the table and began shuffling them.

"True. But given our only taste to aliens at the time hostile, you can imagine the Volm would want to be cautious before announcing themselves to us."

Crossing her arms, Maggie leaned back in her chair. "I guess I never really thought about it like that before."

"Well unfortunately with the number of patrols that have been ordered this past week my division of repairmen and women have been working 12 hour shifts. So I have had the luxury of hearing countless rumors and opinions everyone seems to have on the Volm,"she said while dealing her two face up cards while only having one face up card for herself.

Looking down at the three of spades and ten of hearts, Maggie taped the table. "Hit me."

Dealing her a six of clubs, she waved her hand. "I'll stay."

With Priya having the queen of hearts showing, she offered her a bright smile before flipping over the jack of spades, giving her twenty to her nineteen.

"Damn,"she said pounding her fist against the table quietly, and grabbed the deck of cards from her best friend.

Handing her two face up cards, Maggie dealt herself one face up (ten of hearts) and one face down. Looking down at the card, she could see it was eight of clubs. "So we've talked about my opinion on the Volm, but I still haven't exactly heard what you have to say about it?"

Looking down at her two of clubs and three of clubs, Priya tapped the table. "You want the truth?"

"Naturally,"she said dealing her the king of spades.

"I really don't know. I mean I can understand the majority of the people's wariness when it comes to trusting these new aliens. But then we do have the rebel Skitters on our side, so it wouldn't be out of the normal for us to fight along side them either. Personally I think the best choice of action is a simple wait and see. But still have that gun ready just encase."

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, Margret nodded her head again. "Another good point. And one I think some of these hot heads we have hear could learn a lot from."

"I am guessing your talking about those people who have set up camp inside the aptly named Pope town,"she added before tapping the table and making her dealing her the six of diamonds.

"Twenty one."

"Darn it,"she said showing her eighteen.

"Awe cheer up Mags, I am sure you going to beat me in go-fish."

"I didn't know you were planning on staying that long. I mean not that I am complaining, I just figured you were want to try and get some more sleep."

Chuckling, Priya took the deck of cards from her. "You know that's what Dai told me before he left to go and lead the second patrol group with Hal. But like you I get antsy whenever he's out there with me. So after only getting three hours I got up and naturally made my way over here."

"Thanks,"she added with a grin,"your a real friend Priya."

"Likewise Maggie, likewise."

* * *

Pulling around the bend in the street, Hal came to a complete stop. Grabbing the pair of binoculars off the hummer's dash board, he scanned the side street for anything suspicious.

"Can you see anything Jeanie?" He asked handing her the pair of binoculars.

Watching colonel Weaver's daughter scanned the area with the binoculars, he realized how much he was starting to miss having Maggie by his side again. Granted he and Jeanie worked together a lot during his wife's pregnancy, it still wasn't the same thing.

"It looks all clear on my end Hal."

"Yo Tector! You see anything?" He asked the sniper who was currently manning the turret that was on top of the hummer.

"Not a thing!" He shouted back to them.

Running a hand through his black hair, Hal bent down and picked up the C-B radio. "Dai, come back over."

"Everything okay bro?"

"Yeah. Which is the strange part. We haven't seen no sign of activity since we had that small fire fight back on King street."

"Perhaps we scared those raiders off."

"Perhaps, or they are just waiting for their chance to ambush us."

"You got a point. So what do you want to do bro?"

Lowering the receiver away from his mouth, Hal thought for a moment. "Well seeing how its close to five, I think we do one more pass before calling it a night."

"Sounds like a plan Hal."

Hanging up the receiver, the advance scout pushed the button on his driver side window, allowing the cool November air to hit him on the face.

"So this how most of your patrols go brother?" Asked his little brother Matthew who was sitting in the back seat along side Lourdes.

"Pretty much Matthew. Or were you expecting something else?"

Rolling his eyes at him, Matt turned to look outside the window. "Awe come on Hal, cut the kid a break. He hardly ever gets to go on patrol with you. You know that,"added Lourdes, causing him to sigh heavily before he started driving once again.

Heading down the debris filled road, Hal weaved the military hummer around the piles of strewn cars until he spotted a building that had collapsed into the middle of the road blocking them from going any farther down it. With most of the houses inside the small suburb still intact, it immediately raised his suspensions.

Stopping about twenty five feet away from collapsed building, Hal parked the hummer inside a nearby drive way that gave Tector a clear view of the entire area.

"Okay, me, Jeanie and Matt will check this out. Lourdes, you take control of the wheel while Tector will provide cover with the M-240's."

Grabbing his hat and SR-25 off the dash board, Hal exited the vehicle. Giving Tector a small nod, he turned his attention back towards the row of houses that was in front of him. Moving forward, he hopped over a small wooden fence and knelt down behind the garage of house that was on the opposite side of the collapsed house.

"What's the game plan Hal?" Asked Matt, who was busy scanning the area with his M-1 carbine.

"First of all you need to relax Matt. Second we are going to stick to these sides houses and avoid going in the middle of the road for it will make you an easy target. Understood?"

"Yes Hal, I mean sir!"

Placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder, the advance scout turned to Jeanie. "You take point. Matt, you stay close to me."

Readying her Hecklar and Koch MP5, Jeanie made her way around the building through it's back yard. Going around the large wooden fence, Hal lead Matt through drive way before ducking behind a red mini-van. Looking through his scope, he couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary so far.

Catching Jeanie's gaze, he gave her a nod before she silently moved even closer to the collapsed building from the left. Sprinting forward, the two Mason brothers approached the building from the right and stopped once more.

Looking through his scope, Hal couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Scanning towards the back end buildings he spotted the glint of a rifle scope aiming right for Jeanie Weaver.

"Jeanie get down!" He yelled right as the shot went off.

Looking back through his scope, Hal aimed up at the person who had fired at Jeanie and pulled the trigger. He watched his bullet strike the person right in the middle of the chest and made him drop immediately.

"Matt, hammer that building while I go and check on Jeanie!"

"Yes Hal!" He shouted and started firing randomly up at the building.

"Tector, put some rounds into the building that Matt is firing at!" He shouted into his walkie-talkie while racing around the ruined SUV to reach Jeanie.

Seconds later the advance scout could hear the sounds of the twin M-240 machine guns going off. Looking in front of him, he could see the wood and brick frame of the two story house splinter from the penetrating power of the 7.62 rounds that Tector was hitting the building with. Coming around the large white fence, he could see Jeanie had taken cover behind an old camper. Running forward, he knelt down beside her.

"Are you hit?"

"Yeah, but just in the back of my right calf,"she said showing him where she was bleeding along her right calf.

"Hey, Jeanie's been hit. It's not serious but were still going to need get her out of here!"He said yelling into his radio.

"Roger that Hal. Were pulling up right now!" Came back Dai, as a large military truck pulled up right near there hummer.

Immediately 10 Charleston army soldiers filed out of the back while Dai himself hopped out of the passenger seat.

"Seize fire Tector!" Shouted Dai to the sniper who eased off the triggers.

"Sergeant Miller, I want this area secured. No gaps in the line! Is that understood!"

"Yes scout captain sir!"

Standing up, Hal could see the building that Tector and Matt had been firing at was not offering any more resistance after firing that first shot.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah,"she said as he helped her back up on her feet,"although I might need a little help walking back to the hummer."

"You got it. Corporal Martinez, cover me while I get Jeanie back to the hummer."

"Yes sir!"She shouted and aimed her M-16A-3 on the building.

Putting Jeanie's right arm over his shoulder, he helped carry colonel Weaver's daughter back to the hummer. Opening the side passenger door, he helped her inside where Lourdes immediately begin treating her wound. Going back over to the driver side door, Hal climbed into the hummer and found the megaphone that was hanging on the rear view mirror.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Dai and gave his friend the megaphone. "Listen up. I am only going to say this once. If you wish to live come out now with your hands up. Or else we will be force to shoot you."

At first nothing happen, but within a few minutes the bullet ridden front door swung open. "Were coming out...don't shoot!" Yelled a dirty looking man who had a snake tattoo on the side of his face.

Right behind him came two more men, three women and one little girl. All of them looked like they had bathed or eaten anything in a week. There weapons they were throwing on the ground looked liked they were barely being held together let alone be capable of firing.

"Tie there hands and bag them sergeant Miller,"order Dai to the sergeant who simply nodded his head.

Moments later all the prisoners including two seriously wounded raiders had there hands tied and bags put over there heads before being ushered inside the large military truck. Hopping into the military hummer, Hal had Matt take the passenger side.

"You did really good today Matt. I am proud of you."

"Thanks Hal,"he said not even trying to hide his grin.

"Not a problem bro. Now lets head back home. I don't know about you but I feel like I haven't had anything to eat all day."

* * *

Eating dinner with doctor Glass, Priya, and Sarah, Maggie did her best to not worry at the fact that Hal wasn't back yet. Pushing around her corn beef stew, she looked up to see Sarah holding her daughter while Priya was busy holding Charlotte.

"See there already friends,"added Priya with a smile as Charlotte (who was a year old) reached out and touched Rebecca's tiny hand.

Smiling at the scene, she went back to absentmindedly stirring the stew with her spoon. "Not hungry,"added Anne, causing her to look up and see the doctor giving her a worried look.

"No...not really."

"Your worried about Hal."

"What gave that away?"

Chuckling, doctor Glass reached out and gently patted her forearm. "It's okay to be worried. I am always worried whenever you guys go out."

"But how do you manage it. I mean, I never thought I would be the type of woman who sat around and waited for her husband to get back home."

"Hey, worrying about the man you love doesn't make you weak. I think we women have proven more than capable of carrying out weight around here in these past two years. Besides, I know the moment your leg is healed up you will be right out there with him."

Taking a deep breath, Maggie nodded her head. "I know, but thank you for saying that."

"You know I realized I never answer your question. To be honest...I don't know how I do it sometimes. With everything that Tom has on his plate as president and with me constantly being busy treating people in the hospital, were hardly ever find time together anymore. But I guess really I just have faith that you, Tom, Hal, Ben, and Matt will find a way to make it back,"she said giving her forearm a gently squeeze and went back to eating her own stew.

Feeling a little better after Anne's speech, Maggie finally started eating some of her stew. It was when she almost done with her stew she looked to see vice president Marina Perlata making her way into the mess hall. Right on her heels was the president himself Tom Mason.

"It's good to have you back President Mason."

"How many times have I have told you to not call me that Marina."

"More than a few Professor. But I will take it your meeting with the Volm was productive."

Taking a seat next to Anne, he immediately started to dig into his own stew that someone had brought him.

"You could say that. I will fill you in with the more in about thirty minutes inside my office."

"Sounds good Tom,"she said with a smile and quickly got in line in order to get some food of her own.

Taking her eyes off Hal's dad, Maggie quickly finished her stew in order to feed Rebecca. Grabbing the bottle that she had been keeping beside her the whole time, she carefully took her daughter from Priya and started to feed her.

"You look tired Tom,"added Anne who reached down and put her hand on top of his left one.

"I am. Things were tough enough being President of the last free human city, but now with the Volm thrown into the mix everything has gone into overdrive."

"How about after you done with your meeting with the vice president we have an evening for ourselves."

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her. "I like that idea."

Looking back down at her daughter, she could see she was almost done with her bottle. Pulling away, she grabbed a small towel after she spit up a little bit. Wiping it away, she put down the bottle and began to gently rock her.

"It looks like the patrol is finally back,"said Sarah as she pointed towards the large group of soldiers who came into the mess hall.

Looking past the soldiers, Maggie finally saw Hal talking to his little brother Matthew. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she turned back to her daughter.

"Guess what Rebecca, your daddy's back."

Staring down at her hazel colored eyes, Margret place a small kiss on her forehead before turning around and smiling back at her husband.

"Your late."

"Yeah sorry about that. We ran into a little resistance in the back ends of the badlands,"he told her while she passed him his daughter.

Looking past him she could see Dai and Priya embrace before she pulled him back down to sit next to her.

"Anyone hurt?" Asked Tom, as he pushed his empty bowl away from him.

"Yeah. Jeanine took a bullet to the right calf, but it was nothing serious. We did manage to take nine prisoners alive. But two of them who were seriously wounded died during transport."

"Well, thank goodness for small miracles,"added Doctor glass with a halfhearted smile.

Nodding his head, Hal slowly sat down next to her. Gently rocking her in his arms, he leaned down and place a small kiss on the top of her head. Watching the two of them Maggie felt complete again. That as long as she had Hal and Rebecca she could get through anything the world had in store for her.

"So...I hope you didn't miss me too much?" Asked Hal, bringing her out of her train of thought.

"Only a little,"she added with a deviously grin.

"You're a table liar Margret."

"Takes one to know one Mason."

Chuckling, he offered her a wink before placing their daughter into the portable car seat she had brought with her. Grabbing the bowl of stew that Matt had brought him, she watched him dig into his dinner.

"What?" He asked after noticing that she was staring at him.

"Nothing Hal. I am just happy to have you back you big idiot."

Putting down his spoon, Hal turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "Trust me Maggie, I missed you terribly while I was gone. I am happy to be back too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now hurry up and finish your dinner so we can go back to our apartment and put Rebecca to bed."

"Yes ma'am,"he added with that boyish grin of his, making her grin back at him.

A/n: This story might take me a while to write, as I usually only think one chapter ahead at a time. So who knows what plot twists and turns I will come up with, if you have any suggestions I am always more than willing to listen and give credit where it's due.


End file.
